


Save Shadowhunters - Cupcake Campaign (Art)

by MichelleMisfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boom Bitches, Cupcakes, Filming, Gen, M/M, Other, Save Shadowhunters, Toronto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: #SaveShadowhunters. That is all.





	Save Shadowhunters - Cupcake Campaign (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> VIsit fascinationandfrustration.com for more content

On the 25th July the SaveShadowhunters campaign decided to send 108 cupcakes to Toronto, to thank all the cast and crew for their hard work. 

Here's some art that went along with the promotional campaign for it on twitter 

\--

Check out my other art and The Descent Is Easy - A Shadowhunters Podcast on [Fascination & Frustration](http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com), too.

 


End file.
